Whats new fr 2014
Bailey est l'annonciatrice des nouvelles officielles, vous pouvez la suivre sur Twitter. Les nouvelles de cette page sont copiées directement à partir de celles du jeu (signatures incluses). En tant que telles, elles sont placées sous la licence CC-by-NC-SA 3.0. Des libertés peuvent occasionnellement être prises, comme des corrections d'orthographe ou un ajustement des retours à la ligne en fonction du format. Pour voir les nouvelles directement dans le jeu, utilisez l'option "Montrer Bailey" dans les Paramètres (lien direct). ---- Voici toutes les nouvelles de 2014. Vous voulez également lire les nouvelles des autres années? Vous les trouverez là: * 2016 * 2015 * 2013 Vous cherchez une date uniquement? Vous pouvez consulter l'histoire d'Habitica sur les pages Histoire d'Habitica: * 2013-2014 * 2015-2016 Décembre 2014 12/31/14 Chapeaux de Fête En l'honneur de la nouvelle année, des Chapeaux de Fête gratuits sont disponibles à la Boutique des Récompenses! Les nouveaux et nouvelles utilisateur•trice•s ont reçu le toujours aussi magnifique Chapeau de Fête Absurde, et les utilisateurs et utilisatrices qui l'avaient déjà reçu l'an dernier ont reçu le Chapeau de Fête Ridicule. Ces chapeaux seront disponibles à l'achat jusqu'au 31 janvier mais, une fois achetés, vous les aurez pour toujours. Profitez-en bien! par Lemoness etSabreCat Cartes de la nouvelle année (jusqu'au 1er janvier uniquement!) Jusqu'au 1er janvier uniquement, la Boutique Saisonnière vend des cartes de la nouvelle année! Vous pouvez maintenant envoyer des cartes à vos amis et amies (et à vous-même) pour leur souhaiter une bonne année Habitica. Tous les expéditeur•trice•s et destinataire•trice•s recevront le Succès Vieille Connaissance! Lorsque vous recevez une carte, elle apparaitra dans votre Inventaire. Cliquez dessus pour recevoir un messaage de saison! par Lemoness et SabreCat Boules de neige La Boutique Saisonnière vend également des boules de neige contre de l'or! Lancez les sur vos ami•e•s pour un effet excitant. Tou•te•s ceux et celles touché•e•s par une boule de neige reçoivent le badge Amis Pénibles. Lorsque vous êtes touché•e par une boule de neige, son effet durera jusqu'à la fin de votre journée, mais vous pouvez également l'annuler en achetant du Sel dans la colonne des Récompenses. Les Boules de neige seront disponibles jusqu'au 31 janvier. par Shaner, Lemoness, et SabreCat Dernière chance pour la tenue de Pinguin Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir le costume de pinguin! Si vous voulez le chapeau de pinguin ou le costume de pinguin, c'est le moment! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien <3 ---- 12/25/2014 Ensemble d'objets d'abonné•e de décembre L'ensemble d'objets d'abonné•e de décembre a été révélé: l'ensemble de pinguin! Tou•te•s les abonné•e•s de décembre recevront le chapeau de pinguin et le costume de pinguin. Vous avez encore six jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble! Merci de votre soutien - nous comptons vraiment sur vous pour maintenir HabitRPG gratuit et lui permettre de fonctionner sans soucis. par Lemoness Boutique Saisonnière: Equipement saisonnier et quêtes La Boutique Saisonnière est ouverte! La Boutique Saisonnière vend les versions des costumes d'édition saisonnière de l'an dernier, contre des gemmes à la place de l'or, et les deux quêtes d'hiver, Trappeur Noël et Trouvez l'ourson. La Boutique Saisonnière sera ouverte jusqu'au 31 janvier, donc n'attendez pas! par SabreCat et Lemoness Signaler des publications Vous pouvez maintenant signaler les publications innappropriées aux modérateurs en cliquant simplement sur le nouveau bouton drapeau à côté de la publication. Vous ne devriez signaler que les publications qui violent les règles de vie en communauté et/ou les termes de service. Merci de nous aider à maintenir la sécurité de HabitRPG et en faire un lieu agréable pour tous! par Alys, Blade, et Matteo L'intrigue d'hiver continue Les nouvelles de SabreCat sont terribles. "La plupart de mes amis tigres à dents de sabre étaient impossibles à atteindre, mais une chose est claire: les groupes d'animaux ont disparu des Steppes. J'ai aussi entendu dire que quelque chose a amené les mammouths à migrer précipitamment et a perturbé l'hibernation des lézards terribles." Il s'enroule dans sa cape alors qu'une autre bouffée de vent frigide rugit dans les rues. Un vent glacial souffle du nord, secouant les battants des fenêtres et faisant trembler et hurler les familiers et montures. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil!" dit Matt le Maître de Bêtes. "Quelque chose terrifie tous mes animaux - même les cactus, qui sont normalement si confiants et courageux! Pour que quelque chose fasse peur à un cactus..." Il secoue la tête. Le niveau de stress grimpe à Habitica. Vous avez manqué les autres parties de l'intrigue d'hiver? Lisez ce que vous avez manqué ici. ---- 12/21/2014 La Fantaisie Hivernale commence, Equipement de classe d'hiver, Couleurs de cheveux hivernales, et décorations de PNJ! La Fantaisie Hivernale commence! L'hiver est arrivé, et la neige tombe doucement sur Habitudiville. Venez célébrer avec nous! Equipement de classe d'hiver Dès maintenant et jusqu'au 31 janvier, des pièces d'équipement en édition limitée sont disponibles dans la colonne des récompenses. Suivant votre classe, vous pouvez être un Patineur Apaisant, un Mage du Nord, un Guerrier en Pain d'Epice ou un Drakôn Stalactite! Soyez productif•ve•s afin de gagner suffisamment d'or avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Bonne chance! par Lemoness Couleurs de cheveux hivernales Les couleurs de cheveux hivernales en édition limitée sont maintenant disponibles à l'achat sur la page de personnalisation de l'avatar! Vous pouvez maintenant teindre les cheveux de votre avatar en Vert Houx, Etoile d'Hiver, Neigeux, Menthe Poivrée, Aurore ou Festif. Les objets en édition saisonnière reviennent chaque année sous la même forme, mais ils ne sont disponibles à l'achat que pour une courte période. Ils sont différents des objets en édition limitée qui ne reviennent que si quelque chose a été modifié, comme par exemple leur prix ou leur art. Ces couleurs de cheveux vous rappelleront peut être des couleurs de cheveux festives qui étaient disponibles l'an dernier. Les couleurs de cheveux festives ont été retirées en faveur des couleurs de cheveux hivernales. Lisez plus de détails sur la différence entre les objets saisonniers et les objets en édition limitée ici! par Lemoness, crystalphoenix, et mariahm Décorations de PNJ On dirait que les PNJ sont vraiment d'humeur joyeuse et hivernale sur le site. Qui ne le serait pas? Après tout il y a beaucoup de festivités à venir! par Lemoness ---- 12/17/2014 Mise à jour de l'application Android, Boutique Saisonnière et l'intrigue d'hiver continue Mise à jour de l'application Android: Art de décembre et achat de gemmes! Les arrière-plans de décembre et le familier penguin sont maintenant visible sur l'application Android! Nous avons également ajouté la possibilité d'acheter des gemmes directement depuis l'application. Vous ne devez dès à présent plus visiter le site web pour faire de plein! Vous pouvez obtenir l'application Android ici! Nous annoncerons lorsque l'application iOS sera disponible également. par negue Onglet de la Boutique Saisonnière Il semble qu'un nouvel onglet soit apparu dans l'inventaire - la Boutique Saisonnière! Elle est encore fermée mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ouvrira bientôt... par SabreCat et Lemoness L'intrigue d'hiver continue Lemoness arrive en courant dans la Taverne, secouant les glaçons accrochés à son bonnet. "Les Steppes Stoïkalmes sont entièremenet abandonnées!" dit-elle, avalant d'un coup la tasse de thé que Daniel le Barde lui offre. "Personne ne fourmillant par-ci par-là, pas de montures ni de familiers jouant dans la neige - et, lorsque j'ai essayé de voler plus près, mon dragon a pris peur et refusé d'atterrir!" Un personnage masqué sort de la pénombre et se rapproche de la lumière du feu - SabreCat, un puissant aventurier du nord. "Les Steppes Stoïkalmes sont le dernier habitat de nombreuses espèces animales qui sont éteintes depuis longtemps partout ailleurs," dit-il. "Les Stoïkalmiens stoïques ne quitteraient jamais leurs terres, sauf si quelque chose menaçait leurs Familiers et leurs Montures!" Il se tourne vers Lemoness. "Je parle la langue des Bêtes du Nord. Je vais essayer de contacter les groupes de tigres à dents de sabre migrants pour voir s'ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé." Alors qu'il s'éloigne vers l'horizon, un vent glacial commence à souffler. Vous avez manqué la première partie de l'intrigue d'hiver? Lisez la ici. ---- 12/9/2014 Quête de familier penguin et intrigue d'hiver Quête de familier penguin Les Habiticien•ne•s voulaient aller patiner mais, à la place, un manchot géant a glacé tout ce qui était visible! Nous voulions seulement aller faire du patin à glace... Pouvez-vous calmer ce manchot? Si oui, vous obtiendrez quelques œufs de penguin! par Melynnrose, Breadstrings, Rattify, Painter de Cluster, Daniel the Bard, et Leephon Intrigue d'hiver Lemoness entre dans la taverne avec des nouvelles inquiétantes du grand nord d'Habitica. "Plus personne n'a eu de nouvelles des steppes de Stoïkalm depuis plus d'une semaine," dit-elle. "C'est difficile de croire que quoi que ce soit puisse perturber la population là-bas, s'agissant d'une partie du continent si placide... Mais juste au cas où, peut-être devrais-je leur rendre visite." Ça nous semble une bonne idée ! ---- 12/3/2014 Offrir des abonnements et des gemmes, Nouveaux avantages pour les abonné•e•s, Voyageurs temporels, Ensembles d'objets Steampunk, et blocs d'abonnements! Offrir des abonnements et des gemmes Vous pouvez maintenant offrir des abonnements et des gemmes à d'autres personnes (coin inférieur gauche de la fenêtre du profil d'un•e utilisateur•trice)! Si vous cherchez une idée de cadeau de Noël pour les Habiticien•ne•s fantastiques qui partagent votre vie, ou voulez simplement faire quelque chose de gentil pour quelqu'un, pensez à leur offrir un abonnement à notre site ou à leur envoyer quelques gemmes. Ils vous remercieront et nous aussi <3 par Lefnire Nouveaux avantages pour les abonné•e•s! Nous avons ajouté de nouveaux avantages pour les abonné•e•s à long terme! Dès maintenant, pour chaque tranche de 3 mois consécutifs d'abonnement, votre limite de conversion mensuelle d'or en gemme augmentera de 5, jusqu'à un total de 50 gemmes par mois! De plus, pour chaque tranche de trois mois d'abonnement consécutifs, vous recevrez 1 Sablier Mystique. A quoi ça sert? Continuez à lire! par Lefnire Voyageurs Temporels Si vous avez reçu un Sablier Mystique pour avoir été abonné•e pendant trois mois consécutifs, vous pouvez convoquer les Mystérieux Voyageurs Temporels afin d'obtenir un objet mystère du passé! Avoir été abonné pendant plusieurs mois consécutifs est la seule manière d'obtenir ces objets du passé si vous les avez manqué. Ils ne seront jamais disponibles aux non-abonné•e•s. par Lemoness, Megan, Lefnire Ensembles d'objets Steampunk Les Mystérieux Voyageurs Temporels offrent également deux ensembles entièrement nouveaux - l'ensemble d'objets Steampunk standard et l'ensemble d'accessoires Steampunk! Ces ensembles d'objet ne peuvent être obtenus qu'avec un Sablier Mystique. par Megan Blocs d'abonnements Vous ne voulez pas attendre que vos mois consécutifs s'accumulent? Vous pouvez maintenant vous abonner pour une période définie d'1 mois, 3 mois, 6 mois ou 1 année! Si vous vous abonnez pour un bloc d'une période d'une année, vous obtenez une réduction de 20%. DE PLUS, vous obtiendrez directement tous les avantages d'un abonnement consécutif pour cette période (par exemple, acheter un bloc d'abonnement de 6 mois augmentera immédiatement votre limite de conversion d'or en gemmes de 10)! par Lefnire ---- 12/1/2014 Explication pour la panne du site, arrière-plans de décembre et objet mystère de décembre Explication pour la panne du site Beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué que vous ne pouviez pas accéder à HabitRPG pour une grande partie du 1er décembre. Ce n'était pas un problème de notre côté - c'était dû à une panne de DNSimple, le service qui nous fournit notre domaine. Nous sommes désolés de la frustration que cela a causé! Si vous avez perdu des statistiques, vous pouvez les restaurer en utilisant Paramètres > Site > Corriger les valeurs du personnage. Si par le futur vous n'arrivez pas à accéder à HabitRPG, assurez-vous de suivre notre compte Twitter officiel, @HabitRPG, pour des mises à jour! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages de soutien <3 Arrière-plans de décembre Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans à la boutique des arrière-plans! Vous pouvez maintenant explorer le pôle sud, dériver sur un Iceberg ou admirer les lumières de fête d'hiver! par McCoyly, RosieSully, et Holseties Objet mystère de décembre Hmmm! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Tou•te•s les Habiticien•ne•s qui sont abonné•e•s pendant le mois de décembre recevront cet objet mystère! Il sera révélé le 25, alors restez à l'affût. Merci de soutenir le site <3 par Lemoness ---- Retourner en haut de page Novembre 2014 11/30/2014 Dernier jour pour obtenir l'ensemble du festin et de la fête Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du festin et de la fête! Si vous voulez la Fourche Festive ou le Heaume d'Acier Sportif, c'est le moment! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien <3 ---- 11/26/2014 Joyeux Thanksgiving! Joyeux Thanksgiving! C'est Thanksgiving en Habitica! Ce jour-là, les Habiticien•ne•s célèbrent en passant du temps avec leurs proches, rendant grâce et chevauchant leurs dindes glorieuses vers le coucher du soleil magnifique. Certains des PNJ célèbrent l'occasion! par Lemoness Familier et monture dindon! Ceux et celles d'entre vous qui n'étaient pas là lors du dernier Thanksgiving ont reçu un adorable familier dindon, et ceux et celles d'entre vous qui ont reçu le familier dindon l'an dernier ont reçu une magnifique monture dindon! Merci d'utiliser Habitica - nous vous aimons vraiment beaucoup <3 par Lemoness ---- 11/25/2014 Objets de novembre révélés L'ensemble d'objets d'abonné•e de novembre a été révélé: l'ensemble du festin et de la fête! Tou•te•s les abonné•e•s de décembre recevront la Fourche Festive et le Heaume d'Acier Sportif. Vous avez encore cinq jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble! Merci de votre soutien - nous comptons vraiment sur vous pour maintenir HabitRPG gratuit et lui permettre de fonctionner sans soucis. par Lemoness Messagerie privée version 1.0 Nous nous réjouissons de vous annoncer une nouvelle fonctionnalité: la messagerie privée! Vous pouvez dès maintenant envoyer un message privé à quelqu'un en cliquant sur l'icône enveloppe située dans le coin inférieur gauche de la fenêtre de leur profil. Vous pouvez consulter vos messages sous Social > Boîte de Récéption! Pour l'instant, c'est encore une fonctionnalité rudimentaire qui ne permet que d'envoyer des messages, de bloquer des personnes et peut être désactivée. Pour en savoir plus sur les foncionnalités que nous prévoyons et pour faire des suggestions, consultez ce tableau Trello! par Lefnire ---- 11/19/2014 Nouvelle quête de familier: L'Oiseau de Nuit! Les Habiticien•ne•s se retrouve dans la nuit lorsqu'un Oiseau de Nuit géant bloque la lumière de la Taverne! Pouvez vous le faire partir à temps pour terminer votre nuit blanche? Si oui, vous trouverez sûrement quelques jolis familiers chouettes demain matin... par Twitching, Lemoness, et Arcosine ---- 11/13/2014 Partagez votre avatar sur les réseaux sociaux, Invitations par e-mail, première mini-quête et onglet Données Partagez votre avatar sur les réseaux sociaux Vous pouvez maintenant partager automatiquement votre avatar et profil public sur les réseaux sociaux! Placez simplement votre curseur sur votre avatar et cliquez le bouton "Partager" qui apparait dans le coin inférieur gauche. Montrez votre équipement, vos succès et votre photo de profil! A noter que vos tâches, comme toujours, demeurent 100% privées. par Lefnire Invitez vos ami•e•s dans votre équipe par courriel Vous voulez inviter vos ami•e•s dans votre équipe sans avoir à entrer leur ID d'utilisateur? Vous pouvez maintenant leur envoyer un e-mail directement depuis la page de l'équipe - même s'ils ou elles n'ont pas encore de compte! par Lefnire Mini Quête: le Basi-Liste! Maintenant, lorsque quelqu'un accepte votre invitation et rejoint votre équipe, vous recevrez une mini quête: le Basi-Liste! Combattez le Basi-Liste avec vos ami•e•s pour recevoir des pièces d'or et de l'expérience comme récompense. par Arcosine et Redphoenix Onglet Données Vous pouvez maintenant accéder à l'Outils d'affichage des données depuis la barre d'outils! par ShilohT ---- 11/12/2014 Nouvelle campagne: le Chevalier d'or! Le chevalier d'or croit qu'elle est l'Habiticenne parfaite, et que tou•te•s ceux et celles qui ne réussissent pas dans leur quête d'amélioration de soi sont des ratés paresseux. Pouvez-vous la ramener à la raison - ou cela va-t-il empirer? Si vous parvenez à la fin de la campagne, vous recevrez une arme légendaire... Le premier parchemin de cette campagne, "Une sévère remontrance", se débloque automatiquement au niveau 40! Si vous avez déjà atteint ou dépassé le niveau 40, vous recevrez cette quête automatiquement - cochez simplement une tâche, puis consultez votre Inventaire. ---- 11/09/2014 Login Facebook résolu pour les applications mobiles et Règles de Vie en Communauté dans les discussions Login Facebook résolu pour les applications mobiles! Bonne nouvelle! Si vous utilisez Facebook pour vous connecter à l'application mobile, nous avons publié une mise à jour qui vous permet de ne plus avoir à entrer manuellement votre ID d'utilisateur/API manuellement, au risque de faire des fautes de frappes qui scellent votre destin. Heureusement! La mise à jour de l'application Android est déjà sortie, et celle de l'application iOS a été soumise à Apple et devrait sortir bientôt. Règles de Vie en Communauté dans la discussion Avant de pouvoir utiliser l'une des zones de dicussion privées, vous devez maintenant accepter nos Règles de Vie en Communauté. Nous savons qu'elles sont longues mais elles sont importantes. Veuillez donc les lire si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait. De plus, nous avons travaillé dur à les rendre amusantes et elles sont illustrées par beaucoup de nos excellents mosaïstes! ---- 11/06/2014 Bailey: Badges du défi costumé décérnés! Les badges du défi HabitRPG Costume ont été décérnés! Merci de votre patience pendant que nous avons consulté chaque entrée séparément. Vous pouvez déjà voir certaines des entrées sur le blog d'HabitRPG, et plus seront ajoutées dans les semaines à venir. IMPORTANT: Certains des liens fournis par les participant•e•s ne fonctionnent pas. Si vous avez rejoint de défi mais qu'après avoir actualisé la page vous n'avez toujours pas votre badge, envoyez un courriel à leslie@habitrpg.com avec le lien vers votre costume et votre avatar. (Le costume et l'avatar doivent avoir été publiés avant le 1er novembre pour compter.) Merci à tous nos fantastiques participant•e•s! ---- 11/05/2014 Arrière-plans de novembre et intégration Beeminder Arrière-plans de novembre Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans à la boutique des arrière-plans! Vous pouvez maintenant profiter de la fête de la moisson, admirer une prairie au coucher du soleil ou observer un ciel étoilé! par Kiwibot, Holsety1, et Draayder Intégration Beeminder Nous nous sommes intégrés avec Beeminder! Vous pouvez maintenant beeminder vos tâches à faire automatiquement :) Allez voir! Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Beeminder ou que vous souhaiter en savoir plus sur ce que nous avons intégré jusque-là, consultez notre billet de blog sur le sujet. Profitez-en bien! par Alys et Alice Monday ---- 11/01/2014 Objet mystère de novembre Cool! Qu'est-ce que ce sera? Tous les Habiticien•ne•s qui sont abonné•e•s pendant le mois de novembre recevront cet objet mystère! Il sera révélé le 25, alors restez à l'affût. Merci de soutenir le site <3 ---- Retourner en haut de page Octobre 2014 10/31/2014 PNJ monstres, dernier jour pour les objets du festival d'automne, dernier jour du défi communautaire de costumes, dernier jour pour l'ensemble du gobelin ailé Dernier jour pour les objets du festival d'automne Demain tout reviendra à la normale en Habitica, donc s'il y a encore des objets du Festival d'Automne que vous souhaitez acheter, vous devriez le faire maintenant! Les objets en édition saisonnière ne reviendront pas avant l'automne prochain et si les objets en édition limitée reviennent, leurs prix auront augmenté et auront une apparence différente, donc battez le fer tant qu'il est chaud! Dernier jour pour l'ensemble du Gobelin ailé Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du Gobelin ailé! Si vous souhaitez avoir les ailes de gobelin ou l'armure de gobelin, c'est le moment! Merci pour votre soutien <3 Dernier jour du défi communautaire de costumes C'est le dernier jour pour publier vos photos de vous costumé•es comme votre avatar HabitRPG si vous voulez recevoir le Badge Costume Challenge! Vous pouvez rejoindre le défi ici. PNJ monstres Les PNJ se sont revêtus de leurs costumes d'Halloween! Pensez à passer leur jeter un coup d'œil. ---- 10/27/2014 Plus de gemmes pour les contributeurs et Règles de vie en communauté Règles de vie en communauté Notre communauté s'est agrandie et a évolué durant la dernière année et demie et nous avons réalisé qu'aucune des attentes que nous avions de la communauté n'était inscrites quelque part. Cela a maintenant changé avec l'implémentation de nos Règles de vie en communauté. Les règles ont été écrites par le staff et les modérateurs et illustrées par beaucoup de nos talentueux artisans. Nous savons qu'elles sont longues mais elles contiennent toutes les attentes qui viennent avec la participation dans le côté social public d'HabitRPG, veuillez donc les lire attentivement! Bientôt vous devrez y adhérer pour pouvoir participer dans toutes les discussions publiques. par Alys, Lemoness, lefnire, redphoenix, SabreCat, paglias, Bailey, Ryan, Breadstrings, Megan, Daniel the Bard, Draayder, Kiwibot, Leephon, Luciferian, Revcleo, Shaner, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal Plus de gemmes pour les contributeurs Lorsque nous avons commencé à récompenser les contributeurs, nous avons décidé de donner 2 gemmes par rang de contribution. Toutefois, nous avons depuis introduit beaucoup plus de choses à acheter et nous avons donc décider d'augmenter ce nombre. Tous les contributeurs reçoivent maintenant 3 gemmes/rang pour les rangs 1 à 3, puis 4 gemmes/rang pour les rangs 4 à 7, ce qui fait un total de 25 gemmes pouvant être obtenues en contribuant. Si vous avez déjà contribué, vous avez reçu les gemmes qui vous sont dûes selon le nouveau système. (Par exemple, si vous êtes un contributeur de rang 3, vous avez reçu 6 gemmes par le passé et recevriez 9 gemmes dans le nouveau système, 3 gemmes ont donc été ajoutées à votre compte pour combler la différence.) Profitez-en bien! par Alys ---- 10/25/2014 Ensemble d'octobre révélé et rappel pour le défi communautaire de costumes Ensemble d'octobre révélé L'ensemble d'abonné a été révélé: l'ensemble du gobelin ailé! Tous les abonnés d'octobre recevront l'armure de gobelin et les ailes de gobelin. Vous avez encore six jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble! Merci de votre soutien - nous comptons sur vous pour maintenir HabitRPG gratuit et le faire fonctionner sans problèmes. par @Lemoness Rappel pour le défi communautaire de costumes N'oubliez pas le Community Costume Challenge! Nous avons déjà eu beaucoup de participations spectaculaires jusque-là et sommes impatients d'en voir plus les six prochains jours! Tous les participants recevront le badge Costume Challenge de 2014. Vous pouvez voir certains des costumes géniaux ici! ---- 10/22/2014 Quête d'équipement niveau 60: La chaîne de quête de Récidive! Dans tout Habitica, de mauvaises habitudes que l'on pensait vaincues depuis longtemps reviennent d'outre-tombe - cela doit être l'œuvre de Récidive, la malfaisante nécromancienne! Pouvez vous compléter vos quotidiennes et combattre vos mauvaises habitudes pour la mettre au repos une fois de plus? Si oui, vous récolterez de fines dépouilles... parmi lesquelles de l'équipement légendaire! Cette chaîne de quêtes contient les Batailles de Boss les plus difficiles publiées jusqu'à maintenant, donc le premier parchemin se débloque au niveau 60. Si vous êtes déjà de niveau 60 ou au dessus, vous pouvez l'obtenir gratuitement aussi - cochez n'importe qu'elle tâche et il vous sera délivré :) Bonne chance! Vous en aurez besoin. par Lemoness, Tru_, aurakami, Inventrix, et Baconsaur ---- 15/10/2014 Nouvelle Quête de Familier : L'Arachnide de Glace ! (The Icy Arachnid ! ) Beurk, qu'est-ce qui peut bien laisser ces toiles glacées partout ici à Habitica ? Ce doit surement être cette Araignée Givrée venant de cette nouvelle Quête de Familier : L'Arachnide de Glace ! Vous pouvez acheter cette Quête au Marché. Pas d'inquiétude, elle sera toujours dans les parages une fois le Festival d'Automne terminé. Mise à jour des Applications Mobiles ! La nouvelle mise à jour des applications mobiles est disponible pour iOS et Android ! Maintenant, depuis votre téléphone, vous pouvez voir les Objets du Festival d'Automne, voir les notifications de butins et également le pixel art du Boss contre lequel vous vous battez ! Cacher les Quotidiennes grisées Désormais, il vous est possible de cacher les Quotidiennes grisées afin de désencombrer votre liste ! Des onglets ont été ajoutés en bas de votre colonne de Quotidiennes et vous pouvez basculer de l'un à l'autre pour ne voir que celles qu'il vous reste à faire ! Liste de vérification classables N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de réorganiser vos listes de vérifications ? C'est maintenant possible ! Vous n'avez qu'à simplement faire un glisser-déplacer pour classer les différents points de vos listes. ---- 07/10/2014 Gagnants du Défi Conseils de Rentrée-des-Classes (Back-to-School Challenge) Nous avons eu une tonne de participants à notre Défi Conseils de Rentrée-des-Classes, et nous avons enfin trié et choisi les gagnants ! Félicitations à Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950, and Mizuokami ! Vous avez tous reçu vos Gemmes :) Merci beaucoup pour votre participation ! Si vous vous êtes bien amusés, n’oubliez pas qu’un autre Défi est en cours en Taverne et il a lieu tout le mois d’Octobre : le Défi du Costume Communautaire (Community Costume Challenge) ! Familier Citrouille d'Halloween Les Habiticien•ne•s ont taillé beaucoup de citrouilles récemment - et il semblerait que l'une d'entre elle vous ait suivi jusque chez vous ! Tout le monde a donc reçu un Familier Citrouille d'Halloween ! Vous pourrez le trouver dans votre Écurie. ---- 03/10/2014 Poudre Poltergeist Un nouvel élément est disponible contre quelques pièces d'or dans le Marché : la Poudre Poltergeist ! Achetez-en et utilisez-la sur vos amis ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire... Si quelqu'un vous jette de la Poudre Poltergeist, vous recevrez alors un tout nouveau badge : Amis Inquiétants ! Pas de panique, les effets mystérieux de cette poudre s'estompe dès le lendemain de son utilisation...sauf si vous êtes trop impatient, dans ce cas vous pouvez vous libérer du sort en achetant une Potion Opaque ! La Poudre Poltergeist sera disponible dans le Marché, jusqu'au 31 Octobre, alors, faites-le stock ! Nouveaux Arrière-plans révélés : Maison Hantée, Cimetière, et Potager à Citrouilles Trois nouveaux Arrière-plans ont été ajoutés dans l'onglet Arrière-plans où vous pouvez les acheter ! Maintenant votre avatar peut se faufiler à travers une Maison Hantée, visiter un Cimetière Effrayant ou encore tailler des Citrouilles d'Halloween dans un Potager à Citrouilles ! Fuites de Mémoire presque réparées Il aura fallu pas mal d'efforts, mais Tyler a réussi à réparer la plus grosse Fuite de Mémoire qui faisait se crasher nos serveurs ! Il reste encore quelques petits monstres qu'il tente de vaincre un à un, mais le plus féroce a été abattu. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Tyler ! Vous pouvez lire en détails le descriptif technique des corrections apportées aux fuites ici(en anglais), et pour les développeurs JavaScript cachés parmi nous : nous avons grandement besoin de votre aide ! Nous vous tiendrons tous informé lorsque tous les problèmes seront résolus une fois pour toute. ---- 01/10/2014 Édition Saisonnière de Cheveux L'Édition Saisonnière de Cheveux, Couleurs Hantées, est maintenant disponible à l'achat dans la page de personnalisation de votre avatar ! Désormais, vous pouvez teindre les cheveux de votre Avatar en Citrouille, Nuit, Candy Corn, Blanc Fantomatique, Zombie, ou Halloween. Les articles des Éditions Saisonnières reviennent et restent inchangés chaque année, cependant ils sont seulement disponible à l'achat pour une courte période de temps. Ceci est différent pour les articles des Éditions Limitées, qui eux reviennent seulement si quelque chose change, comme par exemple le pixel art ou le prix. En savoir plus sur la différence entre les articles des Éditions Saisonnières et Limitées Item_Availability ! Édition Saisonnière de Peaux Le set de Peaux Surnaturelles est arrivé ! Maintenant votre Avatar peut devenir un Ogre, un Squelette, une Citrouille, un Bonbon Maïs, un Reptile ou bien encore une Ombre Redoutable. Vous pouvez les acheter à partir de maintenant et jusqu'au 31 Octobre ! Ces Peaux peuvent rappeler à certain d'entre vous le set de Peaux Effrayantes qui était disponible à l'automne dernier. Nous avons reçu beaucoup de demande de la part de nouveaux joueurs qui n'avaient pas pu acheter cette Édition Limitée afin qu'elle revienne. Comme compromis, nous n'avons pas réitéré le set de Peaux Effrayantes mais mis à disposition des peaux similaires, mais toujours uniques, dans le set de Peaux Surnaturelles. Ainsi, tous ceux qui veulent que leurs Avatars ressemblent à une Citrouille peuvent le faire, mais les propriétaires originaux de la première série de Peaux gardent le côté unique des articles qui leur avait été promis. Vous pouvez en lire d'avantage à propos des nouveaux articles disponibles Item_Availability. Défi du Costume Communautaire (Community Costume Challenge) Le Défi du Costume Communautaire a commencé ! À partir de maintenant et jusqu'au 31 Octobre, habillez-vous comme votre avatar et postez une photo sur les réseaux sociaux pour avoir la chance de gagner le badge Défi Costume ! Vous pouvez lire les règles du jeu ici(en anglais). Relâchez vos Familiers et Montures Si vous trouvez que collectionner les Familiers est extrêmement motivant et que vous voulez recommencer à zéro, vous avez de la chance ! Vous pouvez dès à présent relâcher tous vos Familiers, et également toutes vos Montures, pour les collectionner tous à nouveau - et accumuler le badge de Maître des Bêtes ! Set d'Objets Mystère d'Octobre Bouh ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Tous les Habiticien•ne•s ayant souscrit durant le mois d'Octobre se verront remettre le set d'Objets Mystère d'Octobre ! Il sera révélé le 25 du mois, alors, gardez l'œil ouvert... Merci beaucoup de soutenir le site ! ---- Retourner en haut de page Septembre 2014 9/25/2014 Update: Diagnosing Server Problems Our servers have been under a massive strain recently, and so we've created a Github ticket that you can follow for updates on the things we're doing to fix the problem. We've also written a blog post . We'll keep you updated with new developments as we strive to solve this problem. If you've lost any of your stats during this time, you can restore them using Settings > Site > Fix Character Values. Thank you so much for your patience and encouragement as we work to fight this fearsome foe! by lefnire, Lemoness September Item Set Revealed In happier news, the September Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Autumn Strider Item Set. All people who are subscribed before the end of September will receive the Autumn Antlers and the Strider Vest. Thank you so much for your support - it means a lot to us, especially right now. by Lemoness ---- 9/22/2014 Fall Festival! Limited-Edition Outfits, Candy Food Drops, And Npc Dress-Up Autumn is upon us! The air is crisp, the leaves are red, and Habitica is feeling spooky. Come celebrate the Fall Festival with us... if you dare! Limited Edition Class Outfits Habiticans everywhere are dressing up. From now until October 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Witchy Wizard, Monster of Science, Vampire Smiter, or Mummy Medic! You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before your time runs out... Candy Food Drops! You've received some Candy in your inventory in honor of the Fall Festival! Plus, for the duration of the Event, Habiticans may randomly find candy drops when they complete their tasks. These candies function just like normal food drops - can you guess which flavor your pet will like best? NPC Dress-Up Looks like the NPCs are really getting in to the spooky autumnal mood around the site. Who wouldn't? ---- 9/17/2014 Rooster Pets, Party Sorting, And Back-To-School Challenge New Pet Quest: Rooster Rampage! There's a new pet quest in the Market! This monstrous rooster can't be quieted, and Habiticans are unable to sleep. Can you and your Party calm down this foul fowl? You'll be rewarded with Rooster eggs if you do! by LordDarkly, Pandoro, EmeraldOx, extrajordanary, and playgroundgiraffe Party Sorting! We've improved the preexisting party sort feature. Now you can sort your party members' avatars by level, backgrounds, and more! Simply go to Social > Party > Members and select from the drop-down menu. by Alys and Viirus Back-To-School Challenge! Don't forget that the 2nd Official HabitRPG Challenge is running right now - the Back-To-School Advice Challenge! Post your best tips for using HabitRPG during the Back-To-School season on social media for a chance at winning 60 gems. If you want to share it with the maximum number of people, you can use the #habitrpg and #backtoschool tags. You only have until the 30th to enter. Good luck! ---- 9/12/2014 Official Back-To-School Challenge, Markdown In Checklists, And Help Tab Official Back-To-School Challenge We've launched our 2nd Official HabitRPG Challenge: the Back-To-School Advice Challenge! ''' Use social media to tell us how you use HabitRPG to improve study habits, share stories of scholarly success with the app, or just give us your advice on using HabitRPG to be the best you can be. The contest ends on September 30th, and the 20 winners will each get 60 gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here . Markdown In Checklists Previously, you've been able to use markdown in your task names and in chat. Now you can also use it in checklists! Fill every aspect of your tasks with emoji, bolding, italics, or links. NOTE: If your checklists look strange, it's probably because they're accidentally using markdown now, so just edit them accordingly! Check out this Cheat Sheet for an explanation of how to use markdown. By @negue Help Tab There's a new tab on the top bar that contains some helpful links. If you're confused about something, want to request a feature, or wonder if your question was asked before, you can now use the Help Tab's drop down menu! By @Alys ---- 9/10/2014 Community Costume Challenge We've got an exciting event coming up this October - the first-ever Community Costume Challenge! In the spirit of the season, Habiticans who dress up in real-life versions of their avatar's armor (or in any HabitRPG costume) will receive a special badge. (No, just wearing a colored shirt doesn't count. Where's the fun in that?) The Community Costume Challenge will start on October 1st, but we're announcing it early so that people have time to get their costumes together. Instructions on how to participate in the CCC will be posted on October 1st. We can't wait to see your costumes! ---- 9/3/2014 New Avatar Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can conduct lightning in a Thunderstorm, stroll through an Autumn Forest, or cultivate their Harvest Fields! by krajzega and Uncommon Criminal ---- 9/1/2014 Objet mystère de septembre Hmmm, intriguant... Tou•te•s les Habiticien•ne•s qui sont abonné•e•s pendant le mois de décembre recevront cet objet mystère! Il sera révélé le 25, alors restez à l'affût. Merci de soutenir le site <3 ---- Retourner en haut de page August 2014 8/31/2014 Last Day For Sun Sorcerer Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Sun Sorcerer Item Set! If you want the Sun Crown or the Sun Robes, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 ---- 8/26/2014 August Mystery Item, Sortable Tags, Push To Top August Item Set Revealed! The August Subscriber Item has been revealed: the '''Sun Sorcerer Item Set! All August subscribers will receive the Sun Crown and the Sun Robes. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Sortable Tags You can now sort your tags. Drag left-to-right and drop them into place. by Fandekasp, lefnire Push to Top We've added a small button in your tasks' one-click actions: Push to Top. This will help easily you sort your day's priorities, which may change from day-to-day. by negue ---- 8/19/2014 Parrot Quest, Audio, And Mobile App Update! New Pet Quest: Help! Harpy! There's a new Pet Quest available in the Market! @UncommonCriminal is being held hostage by a Parrot-like Harpy. If you can find a way to help, you'll definitely get your hands on some coveted Parrot Eggs.... After you've purchased the scroll, battle the Boss by completing Habits and To-Dos. Be careful - every Daily that you skip will cause the Boss to attack your party! by Uncommon Criminal and Token Audio You can now enable sound effects for various website actions. Click the volume icon () and choose an "Audio Theme". For now, the only theme available is "Daniel The Bard" (@DanielTheBard designed this set); however, we'll release more themes over time (get involved here). We'll also add more sound effects, and possibly music, to the current set. by DanielTheBard, Fandekasp New Mobile Update: Backgrounds and Guilds! We've updated the mobile app to include Backgrounds and Guilds! Now you can use the mobile app to join common interest groups, chat with like-minded people, and swap your avatar’s background. The iOS app is here, and the Android app is here. If you enjoy the direction that we’ve been taking the app, we would really appreciate it if you would leave us a review <3 Thank you! by huarui, paglias ---- 8/12/2014 New Equipment Quest: Attack Of The Mundane! There's a new Quest that will drop automatically for all users level 15 and up: the Dish Disaster, first quest in the Attack of the Mundane Questline! Scrub enchanted dirty dishes, battle the SnackLess Monster, and face off against the Evil Laundromancer. You might just be rewarded with a new piece of armor... As you complete each quest in this questline, you will be awarded with the quest scroll for the next part. There are three parts in total. Good luck! ---- 8/4/2014 New Backgrounds Revealed: Volcano, Dusty Canyon, Clouds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can heat up inside a Volcano, wander through a Dusty Canyon, or soar through the Clouds! New Mobile Update: Checklist Editing And Bug Fixes! In case you missed it, we’ve released a new mobile update! You can edit checklists from the mobile app now. We also fixed some bugs, including the image problems on iOS! The Android app is here and the iOS app is here. You may have noticed that we've been releasing lots of updates recently. This is greatly due to two awesome members of our team! The first is superstar contributor Matteo, aka paglias. In addition to the mobile app, he contributes tons of code to the site, runs translations, and fixes bugs without blinking. We are so thankful to have him on the team! We also have another new mobile app contributor who has rocketed to Level 7 in record time: huarui! Huarui has been an absolute whirlwind with mobile app improvements. Give them both a giant round of applause! ---- 8/2/2014 Le Redoutable Drag'on est battu ! Récompenses : Familier Mante-crevette, Montur Mante-crevette, Nourriture et Badge On a réussi ! Dans un dernier rugissement, le Redoutable Drag'on s'écroule et nage loin, très loin du littoral. Des foules d'Habiticiens en liesse s'amassent sur les côtes ! Les bâtiments de Matt, Daniel et Alex sont remis sur pieds. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le Retour des Citoyens Maintenant que Drag'on a fui, des milliers de taches de couleurs chatoyantes remontent du fond de l'eau. C'est un essaim multicolore de Crevettes-mantes... et parmi elles, des centaines de sirènes ! "Nous sommes les habitants perdus de Dilatoire !" vous explique Manta, leur chef. "Quand Dilatoire a sombré, les Crevettes-mantes qui vivaient dans ces eaux ont utilisé un sortilège qui nous a transformés en sirènes, nous permettant de survivre. Mais dans sa colère, le Redoutable Drag'on nous a tous enfermés dans une sombre crevasse. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que nous étions emprisonnés - et enfin nous sommes libres de reconstruire notre cité !" "En gage de remerciement," vous annonce son ami @Ottl, "veuillez accepter ce familier Crevette-mante et cette monture Crevette-mante, ainsi que de l'XP, de l'or, et notre éternelle gratitude." August Mystery Item Ooh, mysterious! All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of August will receive the August Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 26th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- Retourner en haut de page July 2014 7/31/2014 Last Day for July Subscriber Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Undersea Explorer Item Set! If you want the Undersea Explorer Helm or the Undersea Explorer Suit, now's the time! Thank you so much for your support <3 Final Day for Limited Edition Summer Outfits Today is the last day of the Summer Splash Event, so it is the last day to buy the Limited Edition Outfits and the Rainbow Warrior Armor from the Rewards store. Get productive and spend that gold! ---- 7/25/2014 July Subscriber Item The July Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Undersea Explorer Item Set! All July subscribers will receive the Undersea Explorer Helm and the Undersea Explorer Suit. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. ---- 7/16/2014 Mobile App Update We’ve released another update to the mobile app! Now you can feed and select pets from the app. Carry your cute pets with you everywhere you go! The app is available for iOS here, and Android here. We’re continuing to release updates on a regular basis, so if you like the direction that we’ve been taking the app, please do consider leaving us a review. Thank you! Frappe de Négligence : Changement de décor de la Taverne Le Redoutable Drag'on Lance FRAPPE DE LA NÉGLIGENCE ! Oh non ! Malgré tous nos efforts, quelques Quotidiennes nous ont échappé, et leur rougeur a attisé la rage de Drag'on ! En lançant sa terrifiante Frappe de la Négligence, il a réduit la Taverne en pièces ! Heureusement, nous avons installé une Auberge dans une ville voisine, et vous être toujours libre de discuter sur la plage... mais le pauvre Daniel le Tavernier a vu sa taverne adorée s'écrouler autour de lui ! J'espère que la bête n'attaquera pas à nouveau ! Dread Drag'on Prize Change: Food Reward! Changement de récompense du Redoutable Drag'on : De la nourriture ! "Nous avons eu beaucoup de retours à cause de la confusion de ce week-end, et il semble que donner de l'or et de l'expérience pour avoir vaincu le boss mondial peut avoir destabilisé le jeu pour les nouveaux arrivants. Suite à vos retours, nous ne donnerons finalement pas d'or ni d'expérience. A la place, vous recevrez un assortiment de nourriture ! Les Mantes-crevette seront toujours attribuées. Si vous espériez avoir les 900 points d'expérience et les 90 pièces d'or, vous pouvez vous les attribuer en utilisant Paramètres > Sites > Corriger les valeurs du personnage lorsque la bataille sera terminée ! Merci pour nous avoir supporté à travers toute cette confusion. On vous adore !" ---- 7/12/2014 Wow, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Vous devez avoir remarqué des choses étranges qui se produisaient - de l'or en plus ? le Dragon battu ? Pas de dégâts de quête ? Il se trouve que le Redoutable Dragon de Dilatoire était plus compliqué à combattre qu'on ne s'y attendait, et il a mis un beau bazar la nuit dernière en terminant sa quête de façon impromptue, envoyant tous les dégâts de quête et donnant ses récompenses un peu trop tôt ! *pointe du doigt la terrible bête* Le Dragon est maintenant de retour au combat, et mes familiers/montures Mante-Crevette on été enlevées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit battu pour de bon. Nous sommes désolés de la confusion ! Si vous ne voulez pas des 900 points d'expérience et des 90 pièces d'or, vous pouvez les supprimer en allant dans Paramètres > Site > Corriger les valeurs du personnage. Vous pouvez aussi le garder comme excuse de l'équipe de développement pour toute la confusion ! Faits ce qui vous motive le plus :) Les récompenses seront à nouveau données lorsque le Dragon sera définitivement vaincu. Le Dragon a aussi causé quelques bizarreries avec les dégâts des boss de quêtes, mais cela devrait déjà être réparé. Combattons ce monstre pour de bon, maintenant. ---- July 11th GaymerX reminder Reminder: Vicky (aka redphoenix) is at GaymerX at the InterContinental in San Francisco this weekend! She will have lots of promo codes for the Unconventional Armor Set. Our champion moderator Ryan will be there, too, and would love to meet you guys! Vicky will be wearing a dinosaur hoodie and a red shirt, and Ryan has a partially-shaved head and is in a wheelchair. There will be an official HabitRPG meet-up on Saturday 3:15-4:30 outside GX Panel Room A (Grand Ballroom AB (3F)). Come get your promo codes there! If you can't make it at that time, contact Vicky via email (vicky@habitrpg.com) or Twitter (@caffeinatedvee) to coordinate an alternative time and place to meet up at the convention! ---- 7/9/2014 Happy Derby Day! In celebration of Derby Day, all Habiticans have received a seahorse egg! On this day, the worst of Habitica's ancient bugs were defeated, and so every year we celebrate. Let's ride through Dilatory on this fun day. New Pet Quest: Seahorse! But oh, no - it looks like a wild Sea Stallion is disrupting the races! Quickly, battle the Sea Stallion to calm him down, and you might just get your hands on some additional seahorse eggs... - by Kiwibot and Lemoness Updated Stats Bars Based on your feedback, we’ve updated the design of the new status bars with an 8-bit style and improved accessibility. - by BenManley ---- 7/3/2014 New backgrounds available: Coral Reef, Open Waters, Seafarer Ship Three new avatar backgrounds are available in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can swim in a coral reef, enjoy the open waters, or sail aboard a Seafarer Ship. Thanks so much for supporting the site! Next Convention: GaymerX! HabitRPG's own Vicky Hsu will be at GaymerX, a game convention celebrating LGBTQ and gaming which is open to everyone, at the InterContinental in downtown San Francisco on July 11-13. (For more information, check out gaymerx.com!) Vicky will be giving away promo codes for the UnConventional Armor Set, so if you want to meet up with her (and snag some awesome capes), send a message to vicky@habitrpg.com or @caffeinatedvee on Twitter! Rainbow Warrior Set! Even if you can't make it to the convention, you can still enjoy the two new armor pieces available for free in the Rewards Store: the Rainbow Warrior Helm and the Rainbow Warrior Armor! They were designed by our GaymerX friends and they look awesome. They'll be available until the end of the month, so enjoy! ---- 7/1/2014 BOSS MONDIAL : Le redoutable dragon de Dilatoire ! Nous aurions du tenir compte des avertissements. Des yeux sombres et luisants. D'antiques écailles. Des mâchoires puissantes aux dents étincelantes. Nous avons réveillé quelque chose de terrifiant qui sommeillait dans la crevasse : le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire ! Les Habiticien·ne·s se sont éparpillés en hurlant lorsqu'il a émergé hors de la mer, son effroyablement long cou s'élevant à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la surface alors que les fenêtres explosaient sous l'impact de son rugissement. "Voilà ce qui a causé la chute de Dilatoire !" hurle Lemoness. "Ce n'était pas le poids des tâches négligées - les Quotidiennes Rouge Foncé ont seulement attiré son attention !" "Il irradie d'énergie magique !" crie @Baconsaur. "S'il a pu survivre jusqu'à nos jours, il doit forcément être capable de se régénérer ! Comment pouvons-nous le vaincre?" De la même manière que nous avons vaincu tous les monstres : avec notre productivité ! Vite, Habitica, unissez-vous, pourfendez vos tâches et ensemble nous allons affronter cette créature. (Il n'est pas nécessaire d'abandonner votre quête en cours - nous croyons en votre capacité à asséner de multiples coups !) Il ne s'en prendra pas à nous individuellement, mais plus nous manquons de Quotidiennes, plus nous risquons de déclencher sa Frappe de la Négligence - et je n'aime pas la manière dont il regarde la Taverne... ---- Retourner en haut de page June 2014 6/30/2014 Last day for June Item Set! Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Octomage Item Set! If you want the Octopus Robe or the Tentacle Helm, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 Nouveautés de Dilatoire S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Arrêtez tous d'explorer la crevasse sombre ! ! ! Lemoness est vraiment inquiète. Il y a eu des... rapports Des rapports de quelque chose de grand. Des rapports de quelque chose de terrifiant. Des rapports de secousses secondaires mystérieuses, grandissant en intensité. D'ailleurs, explorer la crevasse sombre et dangereuse est devenu une source de procrastination. Retournons au travail, tous ! ---- 6/25/2014 June Subscriber Item The June Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Octomage Item Set! All June subscribers will receive the Octopus Robe and the Crown of Tentacles. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. Mobile App Update There's a new mobile app update available! In addition to bug fixes, there are many improvements, including a new button-based menu, tap-and-hold to edit tasks, and the return of stats and in-app avatar customization! Working on the mobile app is our biggest To-Do this summer, so expect more in the coming months. If you feel that the app is improving, we'd love it if you would take the time to give us a review and let us know what you think! Dilatory Update C'est chouette de voir tout le monde s'amuser à explorer les ruines ! Il n'y a qu'une petite chose que Lemoness souhaiterait que nous évitions. Elle a remarqué que beaucoup d'entre nous essayent d'explorer le palace effondré de l'autre côté de la crevasse sombre. Elle estime que cette crevasse n'est vraiment pas sûre, alors s'il vous plait, ne nagez pas trop près. En dehors de ça, amusez-vous à explorer ! ---- 6/21/2014 Summer Mystery Update Lady Lemoness est enfin revenue ! Elle a surpris les personnes qui profitaient de la plage en sortant des vagues jusqu'à la rive en criant "Je l'ai trouvée ! ! ! Je l'ai trouvée ! ! ! J'étais persuadée que dire que c'était impossible en ferai une probabilité narrative !" Attendez, elle a trouvé quoi ? Fête de l'été : La cité perdue de Dilatoire ! La cité perdue de Dilatoire ! "Dilatoire était une merveilleuse cité insulaire des temps anciens d'Habitica. C'était un lieu prospère mais alors que la cité grandissait, ses résidents devinrent paresseux et procrastinèrent, délaissant leurs tâches à faire et leurs quotidiennes... jusqu'à ce que le poids combiné de leur tâches rouge sombre déclenchèrent un tremblement de terre massif qui fit sombrer la cité. La légende dit que tous les habitants furent transformés en créatures marines La localisation de la cité fut perdue avec le temps... jusqu'à maintenant !" Limited Edition Outfits! What's the fun of an underwater city if you can't explore it? Luckily, from now until July 31st, special Limited Edition Outfits are available for gold in the Rewards store! Spellcasters can transform themselves into Emerald Mermages and Reef Seahealers to swim among the ruins, while fighters may prefer to dress as Roguish Pirates and Daring Swashbucklers, riding above the city on magnificent ships. Work hard, and you can join them! NPC Dress-up The NPCs got so excited about the discovery of Dilatory that they've moved over there for the summer! Daniel the Innkeeper has opened a beachside tavern, and Alex is also selling by the shore! Meanwhile, Justin the Guide is giving tours aboard boats, Ian is dispensing quest wisdom from the deep ocean, Matt has opened stables for aquatic pets, and I am swimming about keeping everyone informed! Qu'est ce qui a causé le tremblement de terre ? Mais qu'est ce qui a causé le tremblement de terre ? La seule question en suspens est de savoir ce qui a causé ce second tremblement de terre qui a révélé ces anciennes quotidiennes ? Après tout, celui qui a détruit Dilatoire fut causé par les quotidiennes et tâches à faire non réalisées, non ? Mais *nous* avons tous bien rempli nos tâches... ---- 6/14/2014 New Feature: Backgrounds! We're debuting a brand-new feature - backgrounds for your avatar! Stroll through a Summer Forest, lounge upon a warm Beach, or dance in a Fairy Ring. You can buy the backgrounds in the new Background tab, under User. Have fun! Nouveautés du mystère de l'été Ca fait un moment que nous n'avons vu Lemoness - son absence se fait remarquer depuis qu'elle a commencé à essayer de déchiffrer ces anciennes quotidiennes. Nous avons fait un saut à son étude pour la trouver... absente ? On dirait qu'elle n'a pris que son équipement magique de crochet, et rien d'autre. Il y avait une simple note griphonnée sur la table : "Je crois que j'ai trouvé la traduction ! ! ! ! SI j'ai vu juste, cela va être un sacré été. Je vérifie tout ça - je reviens bientôt ! ! !" La seule autre chose sur la carte était une antique carte... à laquelle il manquait un coin. ---- 6/10/2014 New Pet Quest: The Call Of Octothulu! There's a new pet in town! The dreaded Octothulu, sticky spawn of the stars, has emerged from a whirlpool in a dark cave by the sea. It's up to you and your party to banish the foul beast by being extra-productive! If you manage to defeat it, you might just find some octopus eggs... Nouveauté sur le tremblement de terre Vous vous souvenz du tremblement de terre que nous avons eu récemment ? Ca n'est probablement qu'une coïncidence, mais de mystérieuses quotidiennes noires se sont récemment échouées sur les plages. Lemoness est heureuse d'annoncer qu'elles sont recouverte d'écritures anciennes, et qu'elle travaille dur pour les déchiffrer. Plus d'informations au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes ! ---- 6/5/2014 June Mystery Item Wow, what could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of June will receive the June Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Ouille ! Un mystérieux tremblement de terre a secoué Habitica ! Heureusement, personne n'a été blessé et il n'y a pas eu de dégâts, mais nos scientifiques sont étonnés. "Nous ne somme même pas DANS une zone sismique !", entendez-vous dire Lady Lemoness alors qu'elle parcourt un tome énorme. "Il n'y a pas eu de tremblement de terre depuis... mais non, c'est impossible !" Si Lemoness le dit, ça doit être vrai ! Ce n'était donc qu'une fausse alerte. ---- Retourner en haut de page May 2014 5/23/2014 May Mystery Outfit Revealed! The May Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... Flame Wielder Item Set! All people who are subscribed this May will receive two items: * Flame of Mind (helm) * Flame of Heart (armor) You still have eight more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all for supporting us! We love you <3 ---- 5/14/2014 The Rat King Habitica's streets are filled with the skittering of little paws... looks like there's a new Pet Quest available in the Market! Can you and your party defeat the Rat King? If so, there will be some eggs to reward you... By: Pandah and Token Level Cap Lifted You can now level up beyond 100, the 100-cap has been lifted! By: Ryan ---- 5/5/2014 Mobile Update The new iOS update is live! You can download it here. If you have Android, the update is available here. Note: to edit a task or view checklists, swipe left on the task. We're working on click-to-view, we'd love some developer help! If you think the new app is an improvement, please consider rating us - many of our old reviews were (justifiably!) pretty low, especially on Apple, but we feel that this update is the first in a line of major improvements. Thanks for sticking with us! The HabitRPG Chrome Extension Great news - we've fixed our Chrome Extension! Many thanks to new contributor @GoldBattle. Now you can set the times and dates you want to only browse productive sites. If you're procrastinating, it will automatically start docking your character's health; if you're hard at work, it will reward you with GP and XP! Read more about it here. Also, a quick change - May's Mystery Item will now be revealed on the 23rd, instead of the 25th. Rejoice, impatient Habiticans! ---- 5/1/2014 May Mystery Item Ooh, how mysterious! All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of May will receive the May Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- Retourner en haut de page April 2014 4/30/2014 Mobile Update Great news! We've just released a big upgrade to our mobile app. One of our biggest priorities right now is improving the HabitRPG mobile experience, so this is an important first step. We've upgraded the framework to Ionic, which means a cleaner look and smoother feel, and best of all, it is now easier for the developers to add new updates and features! Read more about the upgrade here. The Android App is available here! The iOS app was submitted to the App Store, but Apple always takes a while to process things, so it may be a few more days. Let's hope they're quick this time around! We'll let you know when it goes through. Have a productive day! Spread the Word Challenge Also, at long last the staff has finished sorting through the 1.5K+ participants in the Spread The World Challenge, and we are pleased (and so, so relieved) to finally announce a winner! Congratulations to ALEX KRALIE, the winner of the Spread The Word Challenge! 47K+ notes is truly momentous. A warm congratulation is also due to the runner-ups: sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes, and thaichicken! You guys are great <3 Thanks for helping to get the word out about HabitRPG! Spring Fling Reminder that today, 4/30, is the LAST DAY of the Spring Fling event! After today, you will no longer be able to purchase the Pastel Hair Set or the Limited-Edition class items. Additionally, the Egg Hunt scroll will no longer be available in the Market, although if you have started the quest, it will NOT disappear and you will be able to complete it at your leisure. It is also the last day to get the Twilight Butterfly Item Set before it disappears forever! If you want the Twilight Butterfly Wings or the Twilight Butterfly head accessory, this is your last chance to subscribe and get them. Happy Spring! ---- 4/25/2014 April Mystery Outfit Revealed! The April Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... Twilight Butterfly Armor Set! All people who are subscribed this April will receive two items: • Twilight Butterfly Antennae • Twilight Butterfly Wings! You still have five more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all for supporting us! We love you <3 ---- 4/3/2014 Limited Edition Pastel Hair Color Set A new set of hair colors has been released: the Pastel Set! Now your avatar can have flowing locks in Pastel Blue, Pastel Pink, Pastel Purple, Pastel Orange, Pastel Green, or Pastel Yellow! You will only be able to purchase these hair colors until April 30th, so don't miss out! ---- 4/2/2014 April Mystery Item What could it be? All people who are subscribed during the month of April will receive the April Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. April F... irst Hiya, folks! I'm Mrs. Carrot the Carroty Carrot, and I am your new announcer here at HabitRPG! I'm pleased to say that we've released several important updates that we are convinced will drastically improve user experience. Be sure to click around to admire our completely warranted and not at all arbitrary changes! In short, we were worried that the fantasy role-playing-game theme was getting somewhat overplayed, so we've decided unanimously to take the app in a different, more nutritious direction. After all, talking vegetables NEVER get old. By @lemoness and @baconsaur ---- Retourner en haut de page March 2014 3/31/2014 Last Day for Subscriber Set Reminder that today is the last day to get the Forest Walker Subscriber Set before it disappears forever! If you want the Forest Walker Armor or the Forest Walker Antler head accessory, this is your last chance to subscribe and get it. ---- 3/25/2014 March Mystery Item Set The March Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... The Forest Walker Set! All people who are subscribed this February will receive two items: Forest Walker Armor '''and '''Forest Walker Antlers! The antlers are a head accessory, so they can be worn with any helmet. You still have five more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all for supporting us! We love you <3 PayPal Subscriptions We've added PayPal as a payment method for subscriptions. We still recommend the Card method, as Stripe (the processor we use) has a more stable API and better account management tools. However, we realize not everyone owns a credit/debit card, so there's PayPal for ya! ---- 3/22/2014 Spring Fling Event Spring has come to Habitica, and flowers have sprouted everywhere: in the Stables, in the Marketplace... and even in your character customization pages! Head Accessories That's right - we've introduced Head Accessories! Your avatar can now bedeck their helms with colorful flowers. And that's not the only place to get head accessories…. Limited Edition Class Outfits The Spring 2014 Limited Edition Class Outfits have been released! From now until April 30th, you will be able to use your gold to buy your current class' armor set from the Rewards store! You can be a Stealthy Kitty, a Mighty Bunny, a Magic Mouse, or a Loving Pup. If you switch classes (system unlocked at level 10), you will gain access to your new classes' armor set. Make sure to collect yours first, though! What are you waiting for? Go be productive and earn some gold! New Un-Equip Mechanic Now to un-equip your gear, click the same item that you have currently equipped. We removed the "Base Equipment" tier for consistency with how un-equipping pets & mounts is handled, and to easily support adding new gear types. Pet Quest: The Ghost Stag The meadows of Habitica are bursting with flowers, sunshine, and.... ominous mist? Looks like a ghost stag is keeping winter alive! Defeat him, and maybe you'll get an egg or three.... And More To Come... This is only the beginning of all the treats that we've got in store for you. Stay tuned - and happy Spring Fling! ---- 3/18/2014 New Pet Quest Mechanics Great news - now it is easier to complete the Quest Pet sets! Pet Quest Bosses will now drop 3 eggs instead of 2. Additionally, after you have defeated a Pet Quest Boss two times, those eggs will be gem-purchasable in the Market like all other eggs, so that your party doesn't have to replay the same quest over and over :) WonderCon HabitRPG will be attending WonderCon from April 18th-20th! Come say hi to Tyler, Leslie, and Vicky, and chat about productivity and games. Tickets are available here. All the users who visit our booth will receive the Unconventional Armor Accessory Set! (It will also be available if we attend other cons in the future.) LifeHacker Poll HabitRPG is in the running to be Lifehacker's #1 To-Do list manager! We've got some tough competition, so if you like our site, please help us out by voting for us here <3 ---- 3/2/2014 March Mystery Item Happy March! The awesome people who subscribe to HabitRPG will now receive the limited-edition March Mystery Item! The Mystery Item set will contain a stats-free costume piece that will only be available to the people who are subscribers this March. The set will be revealed on the 25th to everyone, but all people who are subscribers during the month of March will receive it. Get excited - and thank you so much for helping to support HabitRPG! We love you. ---- Retourner en haut de page February 2014 2/29/2014 Hedgehog Quest A new pet has been introduced, the Hedgehog. You can find some eggs by battling the Hedgebeast Boss, a quest scroll available in the Market. ---- 2/22/2014 February Mystery Item Set The February Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... The Winged Messenger Set! All people who are subscribed this February will receive three items: *Winged Helm *Messenger Robes *and... Golden Wings! The wings are a brand-new type of item, called a Back Accessory! These items appear behind your avatar, so you can wear the wings with any outfit. You still have five more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all so, so much for supporting HabitRPG! ---- 2/18/2014 Translations Translations are well underway! Many of you should already be seeing HabitRPG in your own languages. If not, head here to see your language's progress or to help translate. by @paglias, @Sinza-, @Luveluen, and more. BountySource We’ve started using BountySource, a service which lets users post bounties on bug fixes and feature requests. Any features or bugs in HabitRPG you’ve been dying to see resolved? Post a bounty to attract contributor attention. Read more here. by @Cole, @lefnire, @Ryan ---- 2/13/2014 Happy Valentine's Day! Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring valentine. Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold from the Item Store. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "adoring friends" badge. Hooray! By Lemoness and zoebeagle ---- 2/12/2014 Chat & Invite Notifications Chat & group-invitation notifications are back! Miss them? They currently work for all chat updates in parties & guilds. Any devs willing to jump into @tagging in Tavern, see here. Toolbar In order to make room for these notifs, we added a toolbar above the header. You can collapse the toolbar (far-right icon), but take care as Bailey notifs are inside the toolbar! ---- 2/7/2014 Objet mystère de février Nous nous réjouissons d'annoncer une nouvelle fonctionnalité en tant que remerciement à toutes les personnes fantastiques qui sont abonnées à HabitRPG! Chaque mois, tou•te•s les abonné•e•s recevront maintenant un objet mystère en édition limitée! L'objet mystpre sera une pièce de costume sans statistiques (comme les robes de fête absurdes) qui ne sera disponible que pour les personnes qui sont abonnées chaque mois. L'objet mystère de février 2014 sera révélé le 23 à tout le monde mais seul•e•s les abonné•e•s du mois de février le recevront. Abonnez-vous maintenant, excitez-vous et merci beaucoup d'aider à soutenir HabitRPG! Nous vous aimons. Marteau Critique du Broyeur de Bug Certain•e•s d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué que nous avons régulièrement des bugs qui sont pires que la normale - les redoutables bugs critiques. Ces apparitions monstrueuses ont claqué les talons de nombreux•euses joueurs•euses. Pour des mises à jour sur ce à quoi nous travaillons actuellement pour améliorer la stabilité du site, lisez ce lien - puis venez à notre rescousse! Non seulement votre assistance dans la programmation sera récompensée par les paliers de contribution habituels mais, si vous parvenez à résoudre un bug marqué "critical", vous recevrez maintenant le Marteau Critique du Broyeur de Bug comme récompense! Couleurs de cheveux arc-en-ciel Vous voulez embellir votre avatar? Les couleurs de cheveux arc-en-ciel sont maintenant disponibles! Colorez vos boucles séduisantes en violet, vert ou même en rayures arc-en-ciel, et les passants vous regarderont avec envie. Mise à jour de stabilité Nous avons beaucoup stabilisé le site (nous démêlons encore quelques nœuds, mais nous sommes beaucoup mieux maintenant). Suivez nos progrès ici, mais il y a quelques solutions de contournement pour l'instant: Cliquez plus lentement. VersionError est causé lorsque vous cochez des objets trop rapidement (nous travaillons à une résolution). Si vous voyez une erreur, actualisez la page avant de continuer﻿. par Lemoness, mariahm, crystalphoenix, aiseant, zoebeagle, cole, lefnire ---- 2/1/2014 Vice Vous vous réveillez après les festivités de la Fantaisie Hivernale et les célébrations d'anniversaire avec le sourire. Vous avez passé deux mois enneigés et joyeux et les PNJ ont remis leurs costumes normaux. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. De sombres feux follets couvrent le sol d'Habitica et le ciel s'est obscurci. A la Taverne, vous entendez @DanielTheBard jouer de sombres contes sur son luth et voyez @Baconsaur scruter le fond de sa tasse, marmonnant à propos de ses montures avalées par les ombres. Ils parlent de la même chose: Vice, un ennemi sombre et terrible. L'arc de ce nouveau boss et une quête en trois parties qui nécessite d'être de niveau 30 pour la commencer. Emmenez les membres de votre équipe les plus fort•e•s et ne manquez pas vos quotidiennes - il y a une arme puissante à la clé! par @baconsaur & @DanielTheBard ---- Retourner en haut de page Janvier 2014 1/30/2014 Joyeux anniversaire, HabitRPG! Le beau pays d'Habitica célèbrera ses deux ans le 31 janvier! Les PNJ célèbrent de manière stylée et il semble que certains membres de l'équipe aussi! Participerez vous aussi? Robes de Fête Absurdes Faisant partie des festivités, les robes de fête absurdes sont disponibles gratuitement à la Boutique! Drapez vous de ce déguisement ridicule et portez fièrement vos chapeaux assortis pour célébré ce jour mémorable. Gâteau délicieux Que serait un anniversaire sans gâteaux d'anniversaire avec une myriade de parfums différents? Bien sûr, les familiers sont très sélectifs, mais heureusement Lemoness et son équipe de soutiens ont assez de tranches pour tout le monde. Mmmmmh délicieux! Dernier jour de l'évènement Fantaisie Hivernale Aussi, juste un rappel - le 31 janvier est le dernier jour de l'évènement de la Fantaisie Hivernale, et donc le dernier jour où vous pouvez acheter les Couleurs de cheveux aux couleurs hivernales, les ensembles d'hiver, les boules de neige et les parchemins de quête Trappeur Noël et Trouvez l'Ourson. Souvenez-vous que les quêtes en cours du Trappeur Noël et Trouvez l'ourson ne s'annuleront pas et que vous ne perdrez pas vos parchemins - ils seront simplement enlevé du marché tenu par Alexander. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un hiver merveilleux! Badge de l'anniversaire d'enfer Finalement, pour commémorer le fun, tous les participants à la fête reçoivent un badge d'anniversaire! Polissez le fréquemment et portez le avec tendresse. Merci de faire partie de la communauté HabitRPG. On vous aime et on est impatients de vous avoir à nos côtés pour l'année à venir, Habitants, et on vous souhaite une journée magnifique. par @lemoness ---- 1/28/2014 Plans de groupe Nous avons commencé à ajouter des plans pour les groupes (parents, enseignants, administrateurs santé & bien-être, etc). Ces plans offriront plus de contrôle, de confidentialité, de sécurité et de support aux meneurs de groupes. Présentement, seul le plan pour les organisations (rang supérieur) est disponible (pour des raisons de limitations techniques que vous le croyez ou pas), et nous publieront les plans pour les familles et pour les groupes plus tard. Cliquez sur les boutons "Contactez-nous" si vous êtes intéressé•e, et nous vous tiendrons au courant! Plans individuels Nous avons introduit un plan d'abonnement basique à 5$/mois. Plusieurs avantages viennent avec ce plan. Vous pouvez les voir ici. Nous allons probablement ajouter plus d'avantages avec le temps, suivez la conversation ici. Succès de Jour Parfait Maintenant, lorsque vous accomplissez toutes vos quotidiennes, vous accumulez ce badge avec un avantage additionnel: vous gagner un bonus +(niveau/2) pour tous vos attributs! Nouvelles concernant le défi "Spread The Word" Nous avons plus de 1'000 publications, incroyable! Bon travail tout le monde! Maintenant, nous devons toutes les consulter manuellement donc ce processus va nous prendre quelques semaines. Le défi restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé de choisir nos vainqueurs mais soyez sûrs de modifier la tâche À faire avec l'URL de votre publication avant le 31 janvier car c'est la date limite pour être inclus dans le processus. Nous enverront un Tweet lorsque le vainqueur sera choisi donc suivez @habitrpg et restez à l'écoute. ---- 1/25/2014 Quête du Gryphon Un nouveau familier a été introduit, le gryphon. Vous pouvez trouver des œufs en combattant le boss Gryphon Flamboyant, un parchemin de quête disponible au marché. Note: nous allons corriger le succès du maître des bêtes afin qu'il ne fonctionne qu'avec les 90 familiers originaux dans les prochains jours. N'ayez crainte Maîtres des Bêtes actuels, cela s'arrangera bientôt! par @baconsaur, @danielthebard ---- 1/16/2014 Nouvelles concernant le défi "Spread The Word" Si vous ne participez pas déjà, allez voir le défi Spread The Word, qui a un prix consistant et beaucoup de gagnants. Nous avons fait quelques mises à jour: augmenté le prix à 80 gemmes pour les 20 meilleures publications, et à 100 gemmes pour le gagnant. Note: certaines personnes ont indiqué leur publications comme reblog Tumblr de la publication de quelqu'un d'autre, souvent avec un commentaire. Même si les reblogs sont très appréciés, nous ne pouvons compter que la publication originale. Apprenez en plus sur les règles du défi ici. Délais pour l'achat de parchemins de quêtes Pour clarifier quelques confusions, vous avez jusqu'au 31 janvier 2014 pour acheter vos parchemins de quête. Après le 31 janvier, Alexander ne les vendra plus. Vous pouvez encore commencer / terminer vos quêtes à n'importe quel moment après cette date. Grâce à @Cole, vous pouvez maintenant acheter la quête de l'ourson même si vous n'avez pas terminé le Trappeur. Faites le plein! ---- 1/6/2014 Equipement en édition limitée d'hiver Joyeux hiver! A la place d'une paire de cache-oreilles ennuyeux, pourquoi ne pas dépenser votre or durement gagné pour acheté un ensemble d'équipement en édition limitée? Dès maintenant et jusqu'au 31 janvier, vous pouvez utiliser votre or pour acheter l'ensemble d'équipement correspondant à votre classe à la Boutique des récompenses! Vous pouvez être un dresseur de yeti, un ski-sassin, un mage sucre d'orge ou un guérisseur flocon de neige. Si vous changez de classes (le système se débloque au niveau 10), vous gagnerez accès à l'ensemble d'équipement de votre nouvelle classe. Assurez-vous toutefois d'acheter celui de la vôtre avant! Qu'attendez-vous? Soyez productifs et gagnez de l'or! par @lemoness +1 dans les discussions Vous pouvez à présent +1 les messages de discussion à la Taverne, dans les guildes et dans votre équipe Panthéons Nous avons ajouté le "Panthéon des Héros" et le "Panthéon des Soutiens" ici. Ces panthéons listent toutes les personnes qui ont contribué à notre projet ainsi que les soutiens Kickstarter. Vous souhaitez être immortalisés dans le Panthéon des Héros? Prêtez-nous votre épée! ---- Retourner en haut de page Category:News